


Not Such A Kid After All, Huh?

by Rachrar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Masturbation, Sounding, ghost dick, magic use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aah... fuck...." You bit down on your hand to stifle your grunts as you jerked off. There was no way anybody was hearing you-- Papyrus was out with Undyne "training" and Sans was in his room. The silence had grown creepy after a while, so you had turned on the television. Comfortable and snuggled under a blanket, you hadn't even noticed at first when your hand palmed at your cock. You had it in hand and at a half-chub before it really hit you. You were masturbating in somebody else's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such A Kid After All, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally on Pastebin for a thread on 4chan, then on my tumblr, and finally decided that I might as well put tit here too. Enjoy.

"Aah... fuck...." You bit down on your hand to stifle your grunts as you jerked off. There was no way anybody was hearing you-- Papyrus was out with Undyne "training" and Sans was in his room. The silence had grown creepy after a while, so you had turned on the television. Comfortable and snuggled under a blanket, you hadn't even noticed at first when your hand palmed at your cock. You had it in hand and at a half-chub before it really hit you. You were masturbating in somebody else's house.  
   
You pulled your hand away, but the heady throb of the member was calling to you, and you were weak. Your hand was back a moment later, stroking desperately. It had been so, so long since you'd gotten laid. Fuck, it had been months at least since you even masturbated. You deserved it, dammit, and you were going to get off like a freight train.  
   
It took a while for you to notice that the television had been turned off, too focused on your own pleasure. Once you did though, your hand was in the couch, you flipped to lay on your side to hide the bulge, and you guiltily looked out to see why it wasn't on anymore.  
   
There was nothing obviously out of place. Your eyes narrowed, trying to find what caused the tv to turn off. Slowly, you sat up, back at the arm of the couch and looking around.  
   
A bony hand grasped your shoulder tightly, and you froze, back tense and tight, eyes wide. Whatever it was leaned down to the opposite side, a soft huff of air brushing past your face. "So, not such a kid after all, huh?"  
   
"W-what?"  
   
Sans laughed, revealing himself and walking around to face you. "You look a little bone-ly." He leaned in close, and you fell back against the couch with a small whimper. Sans' eye glowed blue, your body feeling heavy, like gravity was increased. "Want some help?"  
   
You swallowed, then ever so slightly, nodded. He took charge immediately, and with a snap of his bony fingers, you were floating in the air. His eye glowing like a flashlight, he floated you upstairs to his bedroom. You had only a moment to look around before you were slammed against the bed, the weight on you impossible to resist or deny. The only thing free of the gravity was your cock, standing proudly against your stomach. Fuck, how the hell did Sans know your thing for being dominated?!  
   
Sans sat down on the edge of the bed, his grin still as wide as ever, but with his eye flashing with magic, it was predatory over goofy. You shuddered, the range of motion available to you limited to pretty much just that. Your cock pulsed needfully. "Sans, please..."  
   
He ignored you, instead focusing on stripping you of your clothing. Your shirt was hard to get off, but when he lessened his magic just a little, you didn't try to take advantage and simply let him bare you. You felt so hot, just from knowing that he was looking at you, that he was pleased with what he saw.  
   
He trailed a bony finger down your chest, pausing just above your dick. A bead of precum welled at the tip, and he tilted his skull curiously. He scooped it up and brought it to his face. A ghostly tongue flicked out from his bare cheek, his teeth locked in place. The blue organ licked up the pre and you simply stared.  
   
"Interesting... I've never tasted something like that." His tongue hung from his face, twitching every now and then. He moved to straddle you, and with a moment of concentration, a glowing blue dick joined yours. It was thick (god was it thick), but a little shorter than yours, not that you were anything crazy. "But what happens if I..."  
   
The fingerbone circled the hole at your tip, collecting more precum. You shivered, hips trying so hard to jerk, to get more than that small sensation. "Please!" The thin, smooth bone dipped into the hole, probing gently. "Oh fuck..." Your already hard member practically writhed around him. "I-- Sans, please, please, please..."  
   
Sounding, one of your favorite things. You were a little nervous that he might try to push more in, but he seemed to be keeping a close eye on your reactions, and when he tested the waters doing so, shaking your head made it clear. He understood, pulling out entirely, leaving your hole feeling empty.  
   
"Well, I guess I'll throw you a bone, since you've been such a good boy..." He let up on the magical gravity, and immediately, you grabbed him by the coat, rutting against his dick.  
   
"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, bud. We aren't even at the main course." You blushed deeply, nearly ashamed, but controlled yourself and laid back down, looking away. "There we go..."  
   
A soft slapping noise made you look back, only to see Sans jerking himself off. You were almost offended for a moment before you saw that his dick was providing way, way more precum than yours. Was he going to use that to...  
   
Pulling his hand away, viscous strings of pre connecting them, you were firmly convinced. He slid his hand down between your ass cheeks, rubbing at your ass. He didn't penetrate yet, enjoying your shakes and shivers and moans. "Why are you taking so long...?" You asked. "I want it no--"  
   
He shoved two fingers in hard, making you yelp and jump. The slight burn of the stretch made it all the sweeter, and you ground against him. "Huh. Didn't expect that." He shrugged. "To each their own though." He twisted his fingers, thrusting experimentally before scissoring.  
   
You grabbed the sheet on the bed, because otherwise you were going to grab your dick, panting harshly against the fabric. Sans was methodical and patient, unlike you. Occasionally throwing in a hard thrust, but mostly, slowly opening you up to take his girth. It was too long and not long enough before he pronounced you ready, schlicking his cock up with his own lubricant.  
   
You bit your lip as he lifted your thighs, settling your knees on his shoulders, pushing in with an agonizing slowness. Your mouth hung open, drool dribbling out as he settled in deep, letting you get fully adjusted. You felt so full, and his adjusting for comfort got his tip rubbing against your g spot.  
   
Your abdomen tensed, and you were practically ready to come already. "Sans, I- I can't wait any longer..."  
   
"Oh no you don't." A vice clamped down around your cock, a tight ring of magic preventing you from ejaculating too early for his liking. Eyes widening, you looked back up at him in shock. "That's right. It's all about the bone zone for me."  
   
Did he really have to? Of all times, to keep his puns coming and you not? Rude. Either way, his hips pulled away, cock sliding out of you to the tip, leaving your ass clenching around the air, begging for something to fill it. "Saaaaans..."  
   
He ignored you, but he did set up a steady pace. It increased relatively quickly, and he leaned forward, practically bending you in two as he railed against your ass. "Fuck, you're so tight... So warm..."  
   
Every thrust made your dick jerk, the ring of magic feeling tighter and tighter. "Sans, oh god...!" You clutched onto the edge of his coat, trying to egg him on. Finally, he listened, slamming into you with almost brutal strength, tearing screams of pleasure and pain from your throat. "Yes, yes, yes, right there!"  
   
He slammed home against your prostate and your vision blurred. You probably looked like a wanton whore, drooling senselessly, eyes unfocused, your entire body jerking with the thrusts. Your back arched, fingers fluttering against the mattress, trying to get a grip to keep you grounded. "Fuck... this is hard, you're heavy. Here." He pulled out, making you whine, but flipped you over, face first into the pillow.  
   
Finally, you had something to hold onto to keep some sense of time and place, clutching desperately at the pillow, moaning broken noises that might have been words once. Chuckling, Sans lined up, and pushed in, returning to his breakneck pace. Your eyes rolled back, no longer truly able to see, only vague impressions and lewd, sucking noises of your body trying to keep his cock buried inside. Your nearly purple cockhead bounced against your stomach with every motion, back bowed to keep your ass high. Your face in the pillow muffled the screams and screeches, but your body communicated well enough.  
   
His pace got more erratic, stuttering. "Fuck-- I'm gonna-- gonna--"  
   
"Oh god, please cum in me, fill me up with your spunk until I'm leaking!" You begged, panting hard as you tried to keep your voice clear.  
   
"Fuck!" The magic around the base of your cock faded away as he slammed in, bony fingers holding your hips in place. Thick, ropy strings of cum spurted inside of you, Sans groaning as his hips jerked involuntarily, the heavy liquid spilling out in bursts until it did drip out, leaking past your taint to hang in threads from your ballsack. The sensation was too much and it felt like your cock exploded, cum spraying hard as your hips shuddered, trying to eke out more friction from Sans, your cock pulsating and dribbling out the last few blobs of cum. You felt boneless, jellified, and gooey. The only thing keeping your ass up was Sans' hands, making sure that he got every last drop out of you before sliding out with a schloppy gush of cum, your ass practically basted in glowing blue jizz.  
   
You slid down on the bed flat, shaky and breathless. Your ass dripped with his cum, and just as disgusting as it felt, it felt so, so viscerally satisfying. "H-holy shit, Sans..."  
   
He didn't flop on you like you expected, instead, pushing you aside to make room. The slightest friction on your overstimulated dick made you whimper and jerk your hips up to avoid any more, but you slid aside to give him room to lay down. As soon as he did, you laid your head on his chest. Maybe not the softest, but the jacket gave enough padding that you were nearly asleep already.  
   
"I wanted to make sure you were going /tibia/ pleased."  
   
You hit his chest weakly. "Shut up and go to sleep." He was already snoring before you finished your sentence. Eh... Close enough.


End file.
